


Loosened

by Beatrix_acs



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Drunk!Rey, Drunkenness, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans (Star Wars), Intoxication, Light Choking, Light breath play, Oral Sex, Post TLJ, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_acs/pseuds/Beatrix_acs
Summary: "She knew that she wasn’t supposed to because he was her enemy but her libido had always had a character of its own. And in this moment, she was its slave."After an evening Rey spent drinking with Poe and Finn, she is escorted into her room so she could sleep it off. But her room isn't as empty as it should be - the Force Bond she shares with Kylo Ren intrudes into her life whenever it wants. Tonight seems to be no exception. Post TLJ. Drunk!Rey. Part of 50 Shades of Rey collection on AO3.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey





	Loosened

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This one shot was in works for a while and now when I finally finished it, I can proudly make it part of The 50 Shades of Rey collection! My Rey is in this story is drunk!Rey.
> 
> One of my first fanfictions I have ever written 8 years ago was also about a drunken character letting slip something she shouldn't have due to alcohol intoxication and so this is kind of my tribute to myself so I could reflect how much I have grown as a writer.
> 
> Mind the tags and hopefully enjoy yourself!

**__ **

**_Loosened_ **

The door closed behind her and she leaned against it with a silly smile on her lips. The alcohol coursed through her veins, making her feel light-headed and dizzy but there was nothing she didn’t like about it. Being drunk was a rare occurrence for her and every single second of it was like a portion she had ever received for the complicatedly scavenged parts back among the sandy dunes of Jakku.

She still heard the distant sound of laughter from her two companions – Finn and Poe – who had helped her to unwind and drink more alcohol than she was able to absorb. The sweet, gregarious mood inflicted by the shots of a spirit which name she couldn’t remember didn’t avoid them, either. But they recognized that Rey had too much and escorted her to her room so they wouldn’t have to worry about her whereabouts for the rest of the night.

A chuckle vibrated through her mouth when she remembered some joke Poe had told her a couple of minutes ago as they had slogged towards her quarters. The feeling of freedom and carelessness completely intoxicated her, making her want only more and so she staggered towards the compartment beside her bed that held a bottle of Sunberry wine as she intended to prolong the sensation as long as possible.

Either ignoring or unaware of another presence in her room, she opened the bottle to take a swig. Her desire to stay drunk had a simpler subtext – she wanted to forget so many things in her life, especially the reason for _him_ occupying her quarters at the moment and the fact she _liked_ his presence because it gave her the chance to look at him and talk to him. Believe it or not, the alcohol _worked._ Maybe not to help her forget but at least to make her feel less guilty.

Before her lips could touch the bottle, it flew away from her, landing in the outstretched gloved hand of one Kylo Ren. Or Ben Solo. She called him both ways because it depended in what mood he was and thus which name would annoy him more for the particular while. She loved to provoke him and spew nasty words at him to blow off some steam since fighting him physically didn’t always seem as an option.

_Stupid Force bond_.

“Hey! I was about to drink that!” She exclaimed, turning around as quickly as possible in her wobbly state, her face reddening in anger.

He levelled her with a stern glare. “You’ve had enough.” He informed her as if she was a small child that needed to be educated, putting the bottle on the table next to him.

She snorted in response and sloppily reached out with her hand towards the bottle, willing the Force to get her the wine. Shaking his head, he did the same only with greater effort and the bottle flew in the air, hovering above the ground between them. To her amusement, he huffed with the effort because even drunk, her power was immense and probably even stronger than when she was sober.

Their wrestle with the Force for the wine bottle imitated their encounter a couple of months ago aboard _Supremacy_ for the Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber. And it also ended the same way like the battle of minds back then – the bottle shattered in pieces, the drops of wine splattering all over the room and over their bodies. Luckily, the shards simply fell on the ground in a heap.

Rey looked at her stained clothes that used to be white just a second ago, trying to dry herself off. “Well, wonderful. Now it’s gone. Why do you _always_ have to ruin _everything_?!” She yelled at him maybe too loudly than she should.

He had given up on answering; knowing that she was too angry with him to actually listen to his reasoning and so he only shook his head regretfully. She wasn’t about to understand why he had tried to stop her from drinking more, causing herself an alcohol intoxication she was about to regret soon enough. It was one of those times he could actually save his nerves and energy instead of wasting it needlessly.

“Whatever, I’m gonna get some more elsewhere.” She muttered under her breath as she finished with drying her skin.

Her determined, yet sliding stride was stopped short when he took her by her wrists, preventing her from leaving the room. “No, you won’t. You’re going to stay here, take a shower and go to sleep.” He gritted the orders through his teeth, bringing his face closer to hers. “You’ve had enough.”

She yanked her hands but his grip was too strong so she spread her palms and used the Force to get away from him. “And who do you think you are to tell me what to do, huh?” She spat at him as she regained her balance while he barely flinched. “I can do _whatever_ I want and you can’t do a thing about it.”

He folded his arms over his chest and just kept standing between her and the door out of her room as a guard just in case she would attempt to leave again. But it seemed she forsake the idea for now, looking all lost as her eyes roved around the room to avoid his gaze, her thoughts coming too soon before she could grasp their meaning and leaving her mind too fast before she could voice them.

“So what if I dare to have one unbridled night full of drinking...” She slurred under her breath, grumpily pursing her lips. “But sure, we all have to be so broody like you are, right?”

She didn’t look at him right away but when she did, her eyes flared with a new wave of anger. “I didn’t come here to talk about myself.” He dismissed her attempt to pick up another argument in the scope of a few minutes.

However, she didn’t need a real incentive to start yell at him. Whatever she said was just an excuse to do exactly so and his words set her off either way. “Why did you come here, then?” She questioned him, her curiosity genuine because she really _did want_ to know why he regularly showed up in her quarters _unannounced_ and without invitation.

_Stupid, stupid Force Bond. Who did ask for it, anyway?_

She approached him and poked his chest with her forefinger. “To _lure_ me to the Dark side? To tell me how you are going to torture and kill everyone I call my friends? Just like you killed your father?” She plunged the imaginary knife into his gut and kept twisting to create even larger and painful hole. “Not interested, _monster._ ”

He withstood her vicious words with dignity but once he had the chance, he turned away from her to compose himself. She meant those words, he was certain of it but he also knew that she wouldn’t have said them under normal circumstances. The alcohol talked through her, loosening her tongue and allowing her to throw her inhibitions in the air so she wouldn’t have to restrain herself.

Rey hated that she could no longer look into his face and fuel her anger more intensively. She also hated the words she had said because while they could reflect her thoughts, she didn’t consider herself to be such a vicious person to actually voice those opinions to him. Sudden wave of disgust towards herself washed over her and she stumbled back, deeper inside her quarters until she collided with the edge of her bed.

She sank down to it with her head between her hands and closed her eyes, cursing under her breath the moment she had done so. The whole room, the base, the Galaxy started to spin and even opening her eyes didn’t stop the nauseating vertigo. It wasn’t her first alcohol intoxication so she knew what she could expect, yet it felt worse than any other time she had been drunk. _Maybe his presence was the dependant variable?_

Tears started to fall down her cheeks without her knowing, the unexpected sob riddling through her throat violently. He flinched at the sound and turned his head to the side curiously. “Rey?” He called out her name in a soft tone.

No answer.

Worried, he turned around and looked at her slouched figure on the bed. “Rey?” He hurried over to the sobbing, crestfallen puddle she had become, kneeling in front of her and throwing away his gloves.

He had to wrestle with her for a bit because she attempted to fight his touch but eventually, he managed to get hold of her face, putting his hands over her wet cheeks as gently as he could. “Why are you crying?” He asked her worriedly, his thumbs wiping away the tears softly.

She didn’t expect him to be so attentive and concerned but deep down, she longed for it because she knew that it was within his abilities. She had just never given him the chance for demonstration. “I... I don’t know.” She sniffed, twiddling her thumbs nervously. “It’s just not fair. I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“What are you talking about?” He questioned her, still holding her face between his hands, trying not to read more behind the way she leaned into his touch.

“ _This!_ ” She indicated with her finger between them, desperately fighting the urge to melt under his delicate touch of his calloused hands. “ _You_ being constantly on my mind, _you_ talking to me even though you are far away, _you_ showing up in my room whenever you please, _you_ looking at me like this...”

She sniffed again, losing herself in his dark eyes full of divine admiration. “I don’t want to like it.” She added weakly with resignation.

Kylo stared at her in apparent shock. She had said that she didn’t want to like it so did it mean that she _actually liked_ being around him? “Wha—”

He didn’t have a chance to ask her anything to confirm his guess because in the next second, he was silenced successfully by her lips on his own. She reeked with alcohol but in that moment it had become the sweetest smell under the stars. However, the kiss was sloppy due to its unexpectedness and he was so perplexed that he couldn’t bring himself to react properly. When he was finally ready to do so, she pulled back and looked at him, expecting a response.

Rey had no excuse for her behaviour because she simply deemed the pleasant tug inside her belly as insufferable and decided to do something about it. But maybe she miscalculated her own desires because the tug had turned into a raging thirst that demanded to be quenched. She wanted him, badly. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to because he was her enemy but her libido had always had a character of its own. And in this moment, she was its slave.

Driven by carnal lust she had never experienced, she hungrily attacked his mouth once more to elicit that type of response she yearned for. She wanted him to kiss her back, slip his fingers inside her hair, lay her down on the bed and strip her off her clothes so he could fuck her senselessly until she was sated enough. Every fibre of her being sang the sensuous song charged with sex.

But he did something unfathomable. With a firm grip, he dug his fingers into her shoulders and made her attempts to kiss him again futile, keeping her at the arm’s length. “Wait, no.” He protested against her seductive effort, his constrained voice sounding strange to his ears. “You don’t have to do this. It’s not right.”

It was one of the most difficult things he had ever said because _stars_ , he wanted her. His imagination had been on overdrive since he had met her, creating countless fantasies involving multiple positions in which he could take her. But because he knew that she needed her time and space to accept him for who he was – it was a perk of their Force bond, after all – no matter if he reached his redemption or not, he purposefully held back.

Turning her down right now was nothing short of difficult. She _offered_ herself to him, she wanted him as much as he wanted her – about that, he had no doubts. But she had consumed too much alcohol, making her to act out of her usual behavioural pattern and he didn’t want to take advantage of such vulnerability. She meant way too much to him and if she was to be his, he didn’t want her to regret it after sobering up.

Rey, however, didn’t understand his rejection the same way he did. The intoxication coursing through her veins caused havoc in her head. The passions within her heart flared up rapidly and were snuffed out just as swiftly with a couple of words. She went from anger to tears, from tears to lust and from lust back to anger. She didn’t consider herself a self-conceited person but his refusal to reciprocate her advances _hurt_.

Pushing him away from her, she staggered back on her feet, red with both embarrassment and fury. “Should have known that it’s all about power with you.” She spat angrily, her eyes roaming all over the room as she folded her arms around her body protectively. “Because that’s all I am to you – an adversary for lightsaber fights and Force battles of wills.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and rose to his full fight, turning on his heel to face her. When he saw how pale she grew and how vulnerable she looked, it only solidified his decision. “Rey, this is not—” He tried to reason with her, to make her understand that this conversation wouldn’t have even taken place if she hadn’t been drunk.

“Then how it is then, huh?” She countered angrily; peeved about his denial and the fact she hungered for him in the first place. If her libido had been in compliance with her mindset, she wouldn’t have had to deal with the unendurable disintegration of her insides as she melted under his gaze, not to mention his touch.

“It seems that power is all you care about. I was a fool to believe that you could be turned back to the Light but the truth is that you can’t!” She yelled at him and watched with smug smirk as his face turned red with anger, too. If there was something she desired more than him as a man, it was to break him by her snide remarks – however vicious they were.

“You are nothing but a power mongering freak who wants to bend the whole Galaxy to his will so you could feel a little bit better about yourself than the petulant child you are!” She added to make his blood boil and stir him into breaking into one of his infamous temper tantrums. In her intoxicated state, she found his emotional outbursts amusing.

And she didn’t have to wait long. She had pushed him far enough to awaken his wild side. With barely a stride, he appeared in front of her, firmly grasping her arms. “Shut up!” He shouted at her, fuming because he didn’t want to get provoked to such a reaction and he was failing. “Just shut up or I will—”

“—or you will _what?_ ” She interrupted him, her eyes challenging him seductively to show her what he meant. It was too easy to succumb to another wave full of lust because he was standing in her near proximity, touching her, leaning into her furiously and she loved every second of it.

Kylo was sick to death with keeping himself in check. He could sense that she had needled him intentionally to get the sort of reaction she desired from him and it irritated him, yet oddly flattered him. But he was also enraged, fed up with all the insulting remarks addressed in his direction and longed for teaching her a lesson. He wanted to make sure she understood the saying ‘be careful what you wish for’.

Baring his teeth like a wild animal, he moved his hands to the back of her head and crashed his lips on hers, kissing her fiercely. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, nor considerate. The moment she attempted to fight him off, he slapped her hands away and took advantage of the moment to plunge his tongue deep inside her mouth, forcing her to bend backwards under the amorous assault.

Despite her partial resistance, she responded to the sensual rubbing movement of their lips positively, desperately trying to muffle her moans and urging her arms to stay at their place by her sides and not to wrap around his neck because she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that the kiss moved her to the core. Actually, her core filled with butterflies that kept flying all around, making her feel dizzy and horny.

But she couldn’t just easily give in; he was her _enemy_. He could be handsome and muscular, he could be manly and well-built, he could be attentive and a good listener, he could be merciless and simply take what he wanted, he could make her feel worshipped and remarkable but he was still her _enemy_. She wasn’t supposed to betray the Resistance, let alone her own beliefs because of a simple frenzied and exciting kiss.

So the moment he released her, complacently smiling at her because he could sense how much she liked this kiss, she raised her hand and slapped his face hard, leaving red marks of her fingers on his cheek. He stared back at her, wounded by her violence and unable to say a single word as the burning passion inside him slowly dissipated, turning his blood cold.

But there was something dark in her eyes that made him rethink his nearing surrender. She looked at her hand unbelievingly and then back at him as if she couldn’t understand what had just happened. And it didn’t concern the slap itself, she wanted to do it. But she didn’t expect the exciting surge flashing through her once she had _disciplined_ him for his audacity.

As her hand rose in the air to deliver another slap in his face to verify her emotions, he readily caught her wrist with his left hand to prevent her from doing so and grabbed her around her throat with his other one. Leaning his body weight against hers, she had no choice but to stumble backwards, hitting hardly the wall of her room behind her. If she wanted to play rough, he’d be delighted to deliver his best performance.

The impact knocked her breath out but with the combination of his gentle grip around her throat that choked her a little, it was a recipe for a pretty electrifying feeling she had never assumed to like. Naturally, she defied his assault but her right hand was still imprisoned in his and the other one achieved only to reach for the hem of his tunic, drawing him closer to her.

He needed only one look into her eyes to let the lust shining back at him to consume him. He lost the very last ounce of his self-control or common sense – if he had ever had any in the first place. And then his lips closed over hers, biting the scrumptious and sweet taste on them, taking and drawing everything he could from her, even that she hadn’t offered yet.

The moment she moaned into his mouth, tickling his throat with the sound, he squeezed her swan’s neck in his hand to reduce the oxygen flow and she succumbed to him completely, leaning her head against the wall for more comfort. One of her hands travelled from the tunic up to his head to touch his soft and delicate hair, the other one joined him on her neck, dictating the amount of pressure she could stand and liked.

But his greed for her knew no limits and once he could let more than his imagination run riot, a kiss – no matter how ferocious and passionate it was – wasn’t enough. His mouth soon moved away from her mouth to tease the pulsating jugular vein with his tongue to _taste_ the way she was alive and breathing. It kept convincing him about the reality of this Force bond, aside the natural arousing effect.

Not caring for her attire, he ripped the front of her tunic she wore so he could kiss more skin on her neck and she devotedly let him, burying her fingers in the black sea of his hair, moaning loudly once he sank his nose down in her bosom. As a payback, she lifted her right leg and aimed her knee at his crotch but not to kick him – instead, she started to rub her knee against the hardening bulge in his pants and he gasped several times, struggling to keep himself standing.

They had already crossed the point of no return so when he pulled away to look at her in some naive hope that he would be able to stop himself before doing something he or she might regret later, the undressing session followed. He helped her to get rid of everything that stood in the way to her chest and she lent her hand in the same fashion with his clothes.

The second he could touch her breasts, he cupped one of them and sensually flicked his thumb across the hardened nipple as she groaned appreciatively, fusing their mouths back together. He planned to smash her back to the wall and take her against it in a wild, primal way until the markings of it would imprint into her back but she obviously had other plans.

She slipped her hand down between their bodies to find by touch his hardening and still imprisoned manhood so she could rub it with her hand, forcing him to be more compliant than he would have ever expected from himself. Soon, he felt the rim of her bed behind him but didn’t yield to the gentle push of her hands against his shoulders as she sucked on his bottom lip in an indescribable manner.

Instead, he firmly embraced her to minimize the impact of the fall and landed on the bed to which she responded with a surprised yelp swallowed by a very sensuous takeover of the kiss from him. It took her a while to position herself on his incredulously large body in some comfortable manner, having no idea why he suddenly started to grunt so much, squeezing her body.

But as she realized that she _was straddling_ him and her insufferable heat inadvertently massaged the area of his groan for the whole time, she began to understand his breath deficiency. She stilled to enjoy the pleasant shiver running down her spine as he wedged his fingers into her hair and worked on getting rid of the hair ties, untangling her locks from the fixed, sleek hairstyle.

When he was done with it, she shook her head from side to side to let her locks flow down her head on her shoulders and he helped with that by combing her hair with his fingers. Afterwards, he stared at her absolutely mesmerized and for a moment, he seemed to be drunker than her, albeit he didn’t have a single drop of alcohol in his blood – unlike her.

“May I have a confession?” He asked her as he winded up one of her locks on his finger and then let it fall, fascinated by the simplest of things.

Instead of an answer, she laughed. His question seemed absurd to her, considering their usual dynamic. Asking for permission to do _anything_ was simply ridiculous after everything that had transpired so far tonight. But he seemed serious and absolutely devoted to her which was an unexpected turnout of events but maybe he was just as tired of pretending as she was.

She straightened up a little, her hands propped up against his muscular biceps so she could look straight into his face. “Uh-huh.” She gave him the permission, wiggling her hips seductively, watching as his lips parted to gasp.

“I _hate_ those buns.” He confessed, breathing out as if he had held this secret far too long in his chest. Toying with one of her strands, he returned her the stare she was giving him. “You look much more beautiful when your hair’s down.”

She visibly blushed for no one had ever complimented on her hair like that. Those buns were a practical solution that guaranteed that no hair would show up in her face in the most inappropriate moments which was something neither ponytail, nor braid could have ensured, so she was used to them for a long time. But she was now determined to alternate her hairstyle if he liked it.

Bringing her lips so close to him that she almost touched his, she felt as if she should reciprocate the flattery. “And I hate your mask.” She whispered and locked her eyes with his for a moment. “I’m so glad you smashed it into pieces because now I can see your handsome face.”

Whether it was a howl or a shout coming out of his mouth, she couldn’t tell and she would never find out as he claimed her lips before the sound could even be heard. His need for her was too fierce and too pressing to keep occupying himself with the important matters like that she was drunk and not in full possession of her faculties. Ravage her in a way only a lover could was his only thought.

Plus, she didn’t complain and returned him the kiss with equally strong passionate enthusiasm. Her hands traced the edges of his ripped muscles, hating that she always collided with the rim of his pants and deemed necessary to get rid of the obstacle. She also hated that he could put two hands on her back and skim the sides of her breasts sensually without a visible effort while she had to stretch all her limbs in order seize his body for herself.

Her ridiculous hatred forced her to wriggle her body, resuming the titillating massage of the hardened bulge inside his pants to the point that she couldn’t stop. She _needed_ her release brought by him, yearning for it for so long and if it took rubbing herself all over him with a ludicrously little skin-on-skin contact between them, so be it. There was a fire inside her belly and it needed to be quenched.

But he didn’t allow her to realize her initial plan for the friction between their bodies was killing him and if didn’t want to completely embarrass himself; he had to put an end to it. Non-violently but swiftly, he flipped them over before she could register the change, swamping her with deeper kisses to swallow and smother any sign of resistance. But she only sighed happily as if he had just put her to bed and tucked her in.

He fell in love with the purplish colour in her cheeks when he pulled away to look in her face, signing that she enjoyed herself and that the scorching heat spread through her body settled also in her head. Her dilated pupils in her hazelnut eyes stared at him lustfully as she evened her breathing, removing the strands of his hair away from his face so she could ran her fingers across it without interruption.

Her swollen lips kept mutely moving in desire to connect them with his once more and he had almost granted her the wish but as he bent down, his eyes took a liking in the exquisite and inviting curve of her neck. He directed his mouth there, sucking at the delicious skin covering her jugular vein as she gave out a delightful moan in appreciation, nuzzling his hair to encourage him.

Through the haze charged with sex, he was sure he could hear her saying his name in a whisper and it wasn’t the one his parents had given him. He recoiled soberly as if he suddenly wasn’t certain whether acting on his desire was a reasonable decision. Nothing had changed about her being drunk and nothing had changed about him wanting her so much it hurt.

It felt strange hearing her moaning the name he had adopted by himself since she had strictly called him ‘Ben’ all the time, reserving the other name only for the times she was angry with him. But nothing in her gaze implied that. If anything, it was full of lust, passion and relief that she could finally open the secret box inside her and bring her desire to the light.

And then she touched the scar she’d etched in his face with such tenderness that he couldn’t stop himself anymore. He kissed his way down her body from her curvy neck to her beautifully shaped breasts where he devoted a couple of delightful seconds of his attention to them, sticking his hand uncompromisingly inside her pants, right beneath her panties to find the warm, moist place he wanted to be in more than anywhere else.

His hands were too quick for her so before she could even process where he was heading, she could already feel his long fingers toying with her folds, just teasing her lightly. She squirmed multiple times, curled her toes and her feet, both with the effort to keep herself sane and embolden him to reach his fingers slightly lower and bury them inside her but to no avail.

Suddenly, his massive hand was gone. His mouth on her breasts also disappeared and she could no longer feel the weight of his body pressing against her. Panicking that the Force bond was cut off, she opened her eyes and kicked her legs upwards only to see him standing at the foot of the bed, catching her ankles so he could tear her pants off without getting injured in that one place too precious for both him and her.

She had no opportunity to feel ashamed about her nakedness or to question whether he fancied her body even without all the layers of clothes. Firstly, she was still drunk although her lust was no longer driven by alcohol and secondly, there was no reason to ask him because he provided her with an answer without saying a single word. His actions spoke for themselves.

For an owner of such a massive body as he was, he was surprisingly very agile and before she could register that he had undressed her, he was back on the bed with her, working his way towards the centre of her pleasure with his mouth. Even if she wanted to clasp her thighs together to express her shyness, he didn’t give her the chance, firmly holding her legs apart so he could tenderly kiss the inner side of her thigh.

It was nothing, really. Just a brush of his lips against the sensitive skin, a light touch of the tip of his tongue, a gentle bite that left no marks but she was burning. It was a torture to be given what she wanted, yet not meeting entirely with her requirements, especially when she knew that he would soon rectify it. He just preferred to toy with her for a moment or two to titillate her and fill her with delightful anticipation.

And it was maddening when she sensed his nose between her folds, her eyes desperately searching for some interesting spot on the ceiling that would keep her attention because looking down at him to see his luscious black hair between her legs and actually watch him do what she felt would be too much. For greater support, she dug her nails in the sheets as if it could help her to keep her sanity.

But nothing could, not when his skilful tongue began to scrape the leaked fluids from her before diving right inside her too wet pussy. She writhed on the bed but he held her down as her hand appeared in turns on her head, pulling her hair desperately, grasping her pillow to employ her strength in order not to explode or inside her mouth to stop herself from moaning loudly, sinking her teeth into her fingers.

His rough tongue kept eating her most intimate parts up calmly as if she was some plate full of the little crumbs, bits and gravy that always remained after eating a good, hearty meal. She couldn’t bear the sensual licking anymore and let her hands fall down so she could interweave her fingers through his hair and get the hold of his head to steer him to the place she wanted him to feel the most at the given moment.

Rewarding his cooperative obedience with series of loud moans as she arched her hips to the tip of his tongue that tried to break the very weak defences to her entrance, she could sense that she was close. She did her best to delay it, the pleasure becoming too addictive in such a short time, but it was an inevitable consequence of his ministrations. Her stomach quaked under the amount of forming tremors deep inside her.

And the bastard sensed it, of course, denying her cruelly the incoming release just because he intended to torture her. She could feel him withdrawing from the core of her pleasure so he could stand back up at the foot of her bed, suggestively licking his lips to catch the very last drops of her taste on his mouth while she lay on the sheets unsatisfied and still longing.

Such a cheek provided her with enough strength to raise herself on her arms, driven by her inexpressible frustration. “Don’t you dare—” She growled lowly with her teeth bared but went quiet when she met his intense gaze.

Her insides were already mushy but looking into his impassioned eyes, she was ready to melt and become one with the bed. It wasn’t just the way he drank in the sight of her naked body but also in the way he communicated with her wordlessly with a simple pointed stare. If he had now ordered her to come she would have climaxed right on the spot just because he had wished so.

For a moment, he admired her beauty with flushed cheeks, dishevelled hair and hungry eyes. Then he stretched out his hand towards her, asking her mutely to take it. There was no plea in his eyes this time, just a promise she wouldn’t regret to trust him. Hypnotized, she raised her hand and inched it towards his breathlessly as if she was impatient, yet tentative to experience the electrifying touch.

First, their fingers brushed against each other and then his palm seized her small hand in a firm grip. She didn’t have much time to think how it all made her feel because he tugged at her hand strongly and she was suddenly sitting on the bed, her legs apart so she could accommodate his towering figure over her between them and her hands on his wide hips to anchor herself in her position.

He stuck his palms beneath her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes intensively before claiming her mouth in a thorough, sensual kiss that made her forget that she had hands she could use. When she recovered from the state of vertigo caused by the temporary loss of oxygen intake, she became aware of those two dexterous and nimble limbs and started to use them.

Moaning breathlessly, he drew blood from the bottom lip of hers he had just bit through and broke the kiss, when he felt her fingers gently trace the pleasantly painful bump in his pants. She made sure to press the right places and just ghostly ran her fingers across some others to titillate him and make him lose his mind as if he hadn’t already insanely been immersed in her.

Far bolder than he had ever expected from someone so seemingly innocent, he succumbed to her will as she unzipped his pants and pulled it down with impatient ‘off’ sighs. His throbbing manhood sprang out and he gasped at the feeling of relatively cold air in the room as he stepped on the pants pooling at his feet to kick them off and tower over her in all his nakedness.

She made a brief eye contact with him before focusing solely on his massive dick in front of her face. Glad that he had given her the chance to pleasantly torture him, as well, she used her nails first to graze the sensitive skin, smiling evilly at his hisses. It showed that he had possibly changed and didn’t just take whatever he wanted but was also willing to give and surrender at her mercy.

Yes, she had called him a power mongering freak but once she learned what it felt like to have power over him, she caught herself loving every single second of it. Sliding her hand up and down his shaft in measured strokes and squeezes in all those right places, she watched his eyes flutter while he unashamedly moaned. Making him feel good and satisfied was an experience second to none, so oddly arousing in a way she hadn’t known before.

It was as addicting as gripping the root of his penis with one hand, licking her way all the way to the tip with her tongue while her other hand skimmed up his chiselled chest, kneading all the muscle packs she could find by touch. When she looked up at him, she saw his completely astonished face at her lewd behaviour he certainly appreciated judging from his flushed cheeks and the way his fingers dug painfully into her shoulders.

Sinking them even deeper into the delicate and smooth surface of her body when she took the tip of his manhood into her mouth, gently sucking it, he carved the signs of his pleasure into her skin. Her hand slid down his well-defined physique as she slowly worked his shaft down her throat, adjusting her jaw so she could swallow him wholly with her warm mouth.

He moaned noisily and began to pant, his body shivering with bliss as he moved his hands to clasp her head and keep her at place. The feeling of being devoured in this way was just too good and he needed to savour it while he still had the chance. Her mouth felt like a pleasantly wet, cosy room made for accommodating his dick and the light massage of his loins she performed enhanced his sensational experience to the point of insanity.

When he released her head, he expected her to gag but she floored him when she just relaxed and sank her teeth in his throbbing erection with such gentleness as if she was eating the tenderest piece of meat she’d ever been served. As her strong teeth and fine tongue grazed him, he thought he would burst and explode. Burning with a flame that had the intensity of all suns in the Galaxy, he still craved for more, to be singed from within.

Curses and compliments laced the heated words coming out of his mouth while she sucked her way up and down his shaft. His knees buckled and he grasped her shoulders again for support, leaning over her. His hot breath powered by his blissful moaning fanned her scalp and stirred something fiery inside her, turning her into a whimpering and needy puddle.

She devoted one last nibbling moment of attention to his dick and released him while her arms stretched out to wound them around his neck. Turning her head upwards, she fixed her eyes on his darkened ones and licked her bottom lip nervously. She’d never been open about asking things she secretly coveted and doing so with her supposed archenemy was unknown to her.

Nevertheless, she pressed his neck lightly to bring his ear down to the same level as her mouth was. “I need you inside me.” She said to him in a whisper, her voice husky and lustful as if the pleasant tug inside her belly could speak.

He laughed softly in response, almost as if he was glad that she conveyed her desires. To resist the urge to claim her and let her claim him was getting too exhausting but he didn’t want to take the liberty to do so. Pulling his head away just a little bit so he could make a very intense eye contact, he nodded to confirm that her request would be realized shortly.

The rest went smoothly, simply and without difficulties. Moving as if they were one body and one mind, she drew her legs back up from the ground so she could shift back on the bed and lie down while he straightened up to make her actions possible only to bend back down in the next second so he could crawl across the mattress to reach her, supporting himself on his arms.

Immediately after spreading her thighs wide, she felt the tip of his manhood teasing her folds as if he was trying to open them for him. Too impatient to wait, she lifted her pelvis so she could meet his unintentional but blissful thrust and he was finally inside her. The subsequent feeling was just as overwhelming as it was maddening because once they bodies fused together, they couldn’t stand still.

Thrusting in both directions and rolling their hips together in a sweet, intoxicating way, she threw her head back in ecstasy, exposing her neck to him. He made use of that opportunity with bravura and finesse as he sucked, licked and kissed every inch of her delicate skin while her hands weaved through his hair, directing his rough tongue where she desired to feel him.

Unequipped with any kind of safety lock, he wasn’t exactly gentle or cautious with her but she was hardly bothered by it. Her movements equalled his in urgency, vigour and strength. When her hands tugged at his hair forcefully to pull his head away, she revelled in the glint of thrill she registered in them before she engaged his lips in a mouthful kiss as she moaned unabashedly.

Her arms instinctively landed on the sheets beneath her, loosely framing her head. He took notice of it at one point as he looked up from the endless kiss that turned into a groan exchange escaping their swollen lips. Her support wasn’t necessary but he requested it, nevertheless, entwining their fingers as he grasped her hands so he could lean on her and intensify the frenzied tempo they had set.

Drawing their clasped hands upwards over her head, he wedged her into a position between the bed and his body that helped her to arch her hips in a slightly different angle that turned to be extremely delicious and addicting. Sensing her climax on the verge of arrival, she firmly embraced his waist with her legs to bury his penis deeper although it was almost impossible and then she gave in.

The first wave of orgasm equalled to the feeling when she had mastered her first Force ability. She was overwhelmed, sated and happy, swimming through the notional pool of bliss, confident and proud. Her muscles, both inner and outer, clenched around him as if she was a parasite attached to his skin, digging her nails into his hands because she couldn’t touch him due to their position.

Once she eased her clinch and relaxed her body, she was flooded with another powerful orgasmic wave because he significantly slowed the fierce tempo. His hard, measured and periodical thrusts drove her mad, prolonging her pleasure to the point she couldn’t discern what was still the reality and what was her imagination. All she managed to do were unintelligible sighs of pleasure or moans bearing his name in both variations.

On the brink of his own climax, accelerated by her drawled moaning and obvious satisfaction, he drew her hands back down and spread them into a cross. Now, he could lean against her in a somewhat different way, pumping his way in and out from her moist and warm pussy while she flexed her inner muscles and curved her torso appropriately to aid him in his task.

Collapsing the moment he came with a groan, her perhaps petite but perfect chest welcomed him and he nestled his head between her breasts. For a couple of seconds, he crushed her hands but as his pleasure rolled, he loosened the hard squeeze and allowed her to hug him, hold him and weave her fingers through his hair while his arms lost all ability to support him.

Blissfully dazed, he whispered her name all over again as if it was a spell that caused this intoxicating and delightful feeling and he wished to stay under its influence forever. His hips spontaneously bucked as the last tremors of his orgasm rattled through him, his hands seeking the support in slender frame of her body while he covered her chest, neck and collarbone with affectionate, insatiable kisses.

She sighed ecstatically as they panted together in a complete harmony, concluding it with a contended moan. Dreaming about sex with him was one thing; imagining it while she was awake then completely different one. Neither could compare to the actual reality as their bodies fused together into one and vibrated with prophesized satisfaction that exceeded space and time.

Her hands slipped down his hair to the nape of his neck when he looked up at her, his arms feeling more confident as he placed them around her head. She applied a little pressure to his neck and he understood her hint correctly, leaning down to kiss her thoroughly, passionately and hungrily so they could savour the feeling of being connected after such an emotional experience.

He rolled off her and nudged her gently so she would turn on her side without breaking the kiss and she almost dislocated her jaw while doing so but followed his lead. Naturally, the kiss had to end but she didn’t mind it whatsoever when she felt his body envelope her in a spooning position, his arms locking around her possessively as he caressed her waist up and down while devoting pecks to the skin right beneath her ear.

The erotically charged tension between them seemed to be so tangible, yet surreal and she couldn’t help but wonder how this whole Force-bond situation would be perceived by an onlooker. She wasn’t a voyeur or an exhibitionist but she knew that Ben wasn’t present on the base. He was probably light million years away from her and yet, he just snuggled her from behind after a very fantastic love-making.

Suffice to say they were both still in their own environments. Ben had seen his own room the whole time while she had been in her own. Here and there, some object had materialized into both worlds, including their abstract feelings and desires. It was incredible to think but their quarters just somehow matched and so they were lying in his bed and in her bed in the same time.

“What are you doing?” He whispered in her ear with a chuckle when he noticed she began to compare their hands with almost zealous interest.

She shrugged innocently and dropped his hand that landed on her chest. “Your hand is just so big.” She explained her curiosity about his proportions and turned around slightly to look at him.

“Ben—” She started to say but lost the thread immediately. Her need to say something and explain herself, her behaviour was quietened the moment she saw the heart-warming and affectionate look in his eyes.

“I know.” He assured her calmly with a smile, catching her thought before she could have voiced it.

_Did the alcohol loosen her usually uptight attitude towards him? Did the intoxication untie her tongue, making her say things she wouldn’t have said otherwise?_ The answer was yes and he was glad for it. What had transpired between them was brewing for some time and now when the storm was unleashed, they both knew and acknowledged that it had been something they indeed wished to happen.

She lifted her fingers towards his cheek, gently touching his full lips to memorize the face of a man she no longer feared. He, in return, stared down at the most beautiful and the most remarkable woman who had managed to kick his ass. Then he hungrily bent down and she returned the kiss fervently as they fondled each other as long as the Force bond allowed it.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for writing this, Reylo is my jam :) Check out my other stories and thank you for reading!


End file.
